The Shocking New Girl
by monkeygirl0430
Summary: Camp Half-Blood get a new camper, what will happen when Zoe arrives? Read to find out!


**Hey guys, this is my first fanfiction so please critize nicely. Hope you enjoy. Also **

**The chapters change pov. Thanks for reading!**

**And Btw: I only own my own characters everything else goes to Rick Roidain! Please 10 comments or more and I will write the second Chapter, Zoë's POV **

Chapter 1- Faith's POV

Today, well actually tonight was my night to make sure nothing happened to our beloved camp. And by we I mean the half-bloods at half-blood hill, so anyway tonight just happened to be a no monster night. I was silently humming a song I had made up, when the bushes started shaking. Then a twelve year old blonde headed girl came plowing though the bushes, I pulled my sword and aimed at the girl.

"P-P-Please d-don't hurt me." The girl stammered. "Just tell me who you are and I promise I'll put my sword down." "My name is Zoë, Zoë Michelle Smith; I saw this place and hoped you could hide me from the monsters." "Of course we can that is why we are here!" I exclaimed as I put my sword away and lead Zoë to the big house.

You see the big house is where the beloved Oracle is kept as well as many souvenirs from campers quests. When Zoë and I entered I wasn't at all surprised to see Mr. D (Dionysus) and Chiron (Yes, the real Chiron) playing a card game. "Who is this?" Chiron asked. "This is Zoë Smith." I announced. "Oh Goody," Mr. D clapped his hands together "another soul to torcher. Zoë backed away slowly. "Listen Zelda," Mr. D began, "its Zoë" Zoë said. "Yes, whatever you will call me Mr. D and try not to die while on my watch, got it?" "Yes, Mr. D" Zoë responded eyes wide.

"Faith," Chiron said, "Please go take Zoë to cabin eleven." "Yes Sir." I lead Zoë out of the big and together we began walking to Cabin eleven. As we were walking the Apollo cabin ran by us. "Hey Faith!" We heard someone call. "Hey Peter!" I called back blushing.

"You like that guy Peter, don't you?" Zoë asked. "Is it that obvious?" Zoë shook her head we then walked past my cabin, I pointed it out to Zoë. A little while later we arrived at Cabin eleven "Well here it is the beautiful Cabin eleven." I announced. "Who's this?" asked Kyle one of my other friend boyfriend. "Hey Kyle this is Zoë Smith she is undetermined." "Okay well Zoë you can have that spot over there" Kyle pointed to the corner. "Thanks!" Zoë responded then turned to me, " I don't have any clothes except the one I am wearing or anything.

"Let's go get you some and then we can go on a hike if you want." "Sure" Zoë said. A little while later Zoë had new clothes and we were on the side of the mountain very high up, while I was freaking out Zoë was enjoying every moment of it.

"So why do I have to stay in such a small cabin even though you get a whole cabin to yourself? Zoë asked when we made it to the top of the mountain. "Because each cabin is symbolic to a god/goddess so only if that god is your parent you can stay in the cabin, Hermes cabin takes in new comers."

I looked over at Zoë who was staring at the blue cloudless sky when I realized that she had in her stupid I-Pod! I ripped out her ear buds and threw them on the ground. She looked at me held her hands up palms facing the sky and exclaimed, "I WAS JUST LISTING TO MY I-POD!!!!!" Suddenly a lightning bolt struck down right beside me. I jumped a bit in surprise.

"Were you even listening to me?" "Yes" Zoë said, "But if what you said is true then who is yours, who is mine?" "Mine is Poseidon and nobody knows about you, not yet anyway." "Okay great to know can I please have back my I-Pod?" Zoë asked as she extended her hand.

"No, Zoë! Don't you know anything? A monster could be tracking you by this piece of metal!" I exclaimed in horror. "Oh I see." Zoë said turning around then she turned back around smiling, "To the blind man." "To the deaf man." I responded. "Hey you know that joke?" Zoë giggled. I nodded. "We should head back to camp or else we'll feel the wrath of Mr. D" I said scarily. Zoë laughed and we headed back down the mountain.

Once we made down we had to walk though some mud which had some mysterious footprints in it. "What do those belong to?" Zoë questioned pointing to the ground. "Something that's probally some huge monster that is or was hungry." I commented.

Zoë shrieked, "then what are we doing out here with no protection when there are monsters on the loose!" " We do have protection I have my sword and shield here with me." Zoë looked at me like I was kidding.

"No really I do!" I rubbed my green and blue bracelet and my shield which was also blue and green spiraled out. "Do you believe me now?" Zoë's head shook like a bobble head. "Great well its time for capture the flag, let's get you a sword from the Amory." After she choose her sword and shield we headed down to the big cluster of rocks commonly known as Zeus' Fist.

Chiron informed us that the Hermes, Athena, Aphrodite and Poseidon cabins were on the same team. The Hephaestus cabin and all the rest of the cabins sided with the Apollo cabin. "Wow" Zoë sighed. "This must be hard for you Faith." "Whys that Zo?" "Cause your playing against your crush." "Oh yea, I was trying to ignore that fact." Zoë silenced.

"Well I have to go Zoë stay here and guard the flag don't let anyone get near it, Got it?" "Got it Capitan!" Zoë replied with a smile.

**Well that is it for now! Please comment. And anyone who wants to guess who Zoë's parent is will be congratulated. Thanks for reading **


End file.
